


Kitsune's Mate

by soraheartless21



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraheartless21/pseuds/soraheartless21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki, the boy with a demon within; a demon whose hatred towards humankind is undoubtedly enraged by human, the same humans whom in prison it throughout the decades. Now, it's inside of Naruto Uzumaki, a 12 year old boy suffering from depression putting on a facade as he lives day to day. Mainly NaruKiba but perhaps I'll include some NaruSasu or other couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earlier work that I've posted on FFN like so many years ago and I figured I might as well bring it over her since i don't think I'm going to be using FFN very often.

Naruto Uzumaki, the boy with a demon within; a demon whose hatred towards humankind is undoubtedly engaged by human, the same humans whom in prison it throughout the decades. Now, it's inside of Naruto Uzumaki, a 12 year old boy suffering from depression putting on a facade as he lives day to day.

Ever since Naruto Uzumaki was a child, he pondered why everyone acted spiteful towards him. The villagers shot dagger glaring at him, whenever he passed by, chattering behind his back, or avoid him at any means necessary. Iruka was the only person whom treated him as a human being, not a monstrous being, which people ought he was; Naruto hasn't done anything to infuriate the villagers, however, if they're going to despise him, he might as well give them a reason.

Little did Naruto know why they anathematized him. Nine-Tail Fox almost obliterated the village, countless lives were lost: including Yondaime Hokage, he died a hero saving the village. Not only did Yondaime Hokage gave up his life to save the village from total annihilation, but also sacrifice his own son, Naruto. Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi, Nine-Tail Fox inside of Naruto, with the assistance of his mother, Kushina, putting an end to the Kyuubi's wrath. Naruto's birth was kept secretive from everyone, any files associated with his birth were destroyed in order to protect him.

Naruto lost his parents and was left as an village elders told everyone to not mention the incident of that fateful day; however, they didn't know Naruto was Yondaime Hokage's son. 'Til this day they believe Naruto truly is an orphan. The villager did as they were told, but can't help feeling apprehensive towards what's inside of Naruto, the Kyuubi; If it were unleashed, it would cause immense havoc, once again bringing nothing but total devastation.

Villagers found Naruto to be quite a bromide, an eyesore. They've told their children to stay clear from Naruto, not to socialize with him; as time passed, newer generations of children weren't aware of the past, but they still weren't affectionate towards Naruto.

Naruto started acting up, seek attention in any form, specifically, through his mischievous antics, he started pulling devilish pranks and defacing virtually anything. He was immune to all of the scolding he's received in the past, he knew what he was doing, nevertheless, kept doing it, regardless of the consequences at bay.

Naruto often observes enviously, of other children holding their parents hands as they walked by or even play with their parents at the local park. He often wondered what happened to his parents, did they abandon him. He felt alone, deserted, not wanted.

Iruka has always been looking over the cerulean eyed boy. He understood the pain Naruto was going through, he too has lost his parents. His parents fought against the Kyuubi to protect their village and son; unfortunately, they didn't make it. Iruka is currently a teacher at the academy: he loved teaching, it helps him take things off his mind and by looking after Naruto, it fills a void within himself.

The day has finally arrived, Naruto was utterly agog, hoping this will be the year he will pass to become a full fledged Genin, one step closer to being Hokage.

Naruto was restless the day before, it kept him from sleeping from sheer expectant. Morning sun has arisen signaling the start of a new day, Naruto took a quick shower after his workout. Once he finished showering he gets changed just in time to eat before heading out. Once he finished eating, he heads out to the academy in anticipation what's in store for him

Time passed as he rushed towards the academy, waiting to see his classmates, not that cared, simply to size up the competition. As he entered he had all eyes on him, those same hateful eyes emitting from the grown ups. "There goes any chance to make friends," he snickered to himself as he sat down.

Constant bickering filling the classroom as the students were catching up with each other talking about their summer, obviously they knew each other. The chatter didn't subside until Iruka entered the classroom, the tall male was indubitable respected by the whole village and endeared by his students. He has always had a sweet spot for Naruto, no matter how much in trouble Naruto was, Iruka always made sure to lecture Naruto before taking him to eat at to his favorite Ramen shop, Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto appreciated Iruka's candor. In Naruto's eye's he viewed him as a parental figure; it was the closest thing he had.

"Okay class, settled down. Today's marks the day when all of you will be on the road to become Ninjas. It's not going to be easy, not by a long shot. Truth be told, less than 10% of this class will become Genin and get accepted into a squad; afterwards, it only gets harder to become a Chunin, and so on and so on. Throughout this school year I will be testing your abilities and check if you meet the requirements to become Genin. Now, that's out of the way, let's us begin, shall we." It was time for everyone to introduce themselves to the class, Naruto dreaded this, but he gave him information about his competition, valuable information.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," that's the only thing heard and he was hooked, he didn't pay attention as to why she wanted to become a Shinobi he was infatuated by her. Her emerald eyes were stunning, her long pink hair cascades over her shoulders tied with a handkerchief revealing her pretty large forehead, she acted polite and formal. As soon as he finished she bowed and sat down. Naruto as found his crush.

"I'm Shino Aburame from the Aburame clan." As soon as he started, he finished. Naruto was feeling a weird vibe emitting from him. He seemed socially awkward, the type who usually keep to himself. He wore a large jacket and black shades covering his eyes, his skin was pale as snow, obviously he didn't go outside much.

"how troublesome...I'm Shikamaru Nara from the Nara clan." The Nara clan are known for their intelligence and their ability to manipulate shadows. Naruto felt Shikamaru's' care free attribute by the way he talked and how he dressed. From his hair tied into a ponytail, to the studs he had for piercing on his ear, to the fishnet shirt revealing his body. Naruto immediately thought Shikamaru was plain lazy, but Naruto didn't know Shikamaru was a genius with an IQ over 200.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. from the Yamanaka clan, I plan on following in my father's footsteps." The Yamanaka clan specializes in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. Their abilities include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. Ino was the second blond in class, aside from Naruto, although she made more of a bleach blonde hair, whereas Naruto had bright golden blonde hair. Ino's eyes had blue eyes, she seemed slightly stuck up. Naruto took a mental note to stay clear from her, he wouldn't want to make her angry, much less be associated with her.

"Hello everyone, I'm Rock Lee, even though I don't possess genjutsu nor Ninjutsu, I will prove to everyone that I can become a ninja to prove myself." Lee was brazen about himself, he had some time to prove much like Naruto, people underestimate him. Lee was an interesting fellow, to say at least, the green Lycra suit is a pretty bold fashion statement. Naruto has already come up with a nickname for him due to his bushy eyebrows.

"I'm Choji Akimichi from the Akimichi clan." Naruto didn't notice anything peculiar about him, except for the two red swirls on his cheeks, he also noticed Choji must've been munching on some potato chips, he still had crumbs that adorned his face.

"...I..I'm hi-Hinata hy-Hyuga...I'm from the Hyuga clan...i-it's a pleasure to meet you all." Hinata couldn't stop staring to make matters worse you could barely understand what she was saying. Throughout her speech, Hinata managed to make eye contact with Naruto and he immediately was inflamed and tried to look away from Naruto. It's been obvious that she liked Naruto; however, Naruto is the thick-headed didn't notice, he thought she might be frail and meek, perhaps coming down with a fever.

"I'm Neji Hyuga from the Hyuga clan. I'm from the second branch in our family." It was clear the Neji hold some sort of resentment being the 'second branch.' Neji was hard to read, his eye holds nothing but sternness. He Hyuga clan was one of the strongest clan in the village, Neji was someone not to be taken lightly, he clearly was a worthy opponent for Naruto.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Nothing less came from Sasuke, but that didn't stop all of the girls fawning over him, he basically had them at his feet as if he was some sort of god. Sasuke caught Naruto's attention, something about that raven hair boy seemed off, that's until he saw his eyes. Those obsidian black eyes, he's seen before as he watched his own reflection, eyes whom pain reside within. Naruto was intrigued by Sasuke.

The next person was overshadowed by Naruto. He was still thinking about Sasuke; plus, the girl who talking seem ordinary, "what's her name again. Oh right, Tenten," Naruto thought to himself. She could've easily blended into the background.

Two people were left, one being Naruto and the other being another male with a canine.

" I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this here is Akamaru. I'm from the Inuzuka clan." Akamaru bark like he was agreeing with Kiba. The Inuzuka clan is known for the special abilities, they can understand their dog companion, it is said that the Inuzuka's are more animal than human. It understandable, Kiba didn't look human, he had animalistic features like his fangs he had when he smiled, to the wolf-life eyes. Kiba possessed perhaps the warmest inviting chocolate brown eyes he's ever seen, but his whole demeanor screamed cocky.

"Last but not least." Iruka said, that's Naruto's cue.

"Ummmm...I'm not really good at this...I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I plan on becoming Hokage on day." As soon as he finished, the whole classroom burst out laughing at him, Naruto should've expected it. It hurt Naruto, but he made sure not to show any weakness.

"Hahaha. Look's like we have a funny guy in our class." Kiba smirked at Naruto trying to get some sort of reaction out of him, and it worked. "Shut up, dog breath," Naruto glared at Kiba almost initiating a fight. Luckily, Iruka managed to stop them both. "Hey hey, I will not tolerate any fights." Kiba and Naruto apologized to Iruka, but it wasn't going to be the last of it.

School was over before Naruto realized. Naruto was about to leave, but stopped in his tracks as Iruka called him. He internally grimaced and stayed.


	2. Chapter 2: Remorse

A/N: So I just finished this chapter not so long ago and I'll just upload cuz why not. That being said, excuse any mistakes you might see. The first section of this chapter is gonna be on Kiba kinda like a P.O.V. then it goes back to Naruto leaving off right right where the last chapter left out. Anything that is italicized is basically inner thoughts.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Kiba XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kiba get your ass down here before I go get you. You're better not be late or else." Tsume, Kiba's mother screamed across rattling the whole house, she could've woken the dead from their grave. Tsume is an extremely tough woman, but greatly loved her family. She's a single mother after losing her husband when the Kyuubi attack. She's currently the head of the Inuzuka clan whatever she says is law. She's greatly feared by everyone and respected.

"Okay…..okay boy I'm up." Kiba nonchalantly woke up and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Akamaru got into a habit of waking Kiba up since the boy wouldn't do it on his own. "Kiba hurry up Hinata was going to come by any second now" Akamaru bark at Kiba. The Inuzuka clan can understand and even talk to their dogs, they are the only able to do so. Apparently Kiba forgot that Hinata was going to come by. Kiba rolled off his bed greeting Akamaru as he made his way to the bathroom.

By the time he finished washing up and getting changed Hinata rang the doorbell, announcing she has arrived. "I'm coming" Kiba yelled as he ran down the stairs greeting Hinata. Akamaru jumped into the girl's arm and licked her face. "Good you see, you Akamaru." Akamaru was obviously excited to Hinata. It seemed that Akamaru liked Hinata more than his owner, Kiba noticed it a long time ago and was glad his dog loved his best friend. Usually Akamaru would attack anyone that would touch him except for Hinata. Till this day, Akamaru bites Kiba ever so often.

"Good to see you too Hinata. Now come on, we gotta head to the academy before we're late." Hinata agreed, they made their way to the academy reminiscing on their summer they had. Kiba and Hinata had a special relationship, it was like Kiba was Hinata's brother and Hinata is Kiba's sister. People often mistake their closeness with an actual relationship.

"ummmm...Ki-Kiba ca-can we wait for Iruka ..." Hinata asked Kiba meekly, obviously there was something bothering her, she seemed flustered. "Yeah, sure." Kiba was wondering why Hinata was acting strange, stranger than usual. Hinata is usually shy but not this shy, there was something upsetting. He looked around the room to see if there was something bothering her. Then he saw it, she was staring at a blonde boy.

Is that the person making Hinata like this? He seems really familiar, isn't he that Uzumaki kid...Naruto or something. "Kiba stay away from him. Don't you smell that stench, the stench of a fox. I don't like him." You don't like anyone, but yeah, he smells like fox and ramen. Kiba found it convenient to be able to communicate telepathically with Akamaru, especially at times like this where it's public without getting weird looking questioning his sanity.

He's just a class clown, he's no match for us Akamaru. Plus, you saw Hinata's reaction. You'll have to learn to stand him. In my opinion, she might like him. So be nice, you wouldn't want Hinata to be sad, would you Akamaru. Akamaru snarled and ignored Kiba's remark.

Kiba noticed Naruto's fake smile, wondering why he seemed depressed. It's not like the Naruto he knew, the goofy mischievous prankster. Naruto's azure blue eyes seemed stale not the usual glossy eyes he had.

Soon after, Kiba started inspecting Hinata's future boyfriend. He didn't seem that bad. Those whisker like scratches on his cheek seemed 'cute', his blonde hair was untamable always spiked up, his goofy charismatic smile made a room light up and his best feature has to be his azure blue eyes: you can stare at them for hours.

"Okay class, settled down. Today's marks the day when all of you will be on the road to become Ninjas. It's not going to be easy, not by a long shot. Truth be told, less than 10% of this class will become Genin and get accepted into a squad; afterwards, it only gets harder to become a Chunin, and so on and so on. Throughout this school year I will be testing your abilities and check if you meet the requirements to become Genin. Now, that's out of the way, let's us begin, shall we." Iruka entered the class and the students took their seats. It was time for the annual ice breaker.

Man this is so boring, we practically know each other. Why are we doing this. I just gotta talk to Hinata to confirm my suspicions. If by any chance I'm right then I gotta make sure Naruto won't hurt her in any shape or form. I will kill him if he dares play with her. Hinata only deserves the best and I'll make sure she gets it. After everything she had done for me it's only fair I do the same for her. She's always been there for me, when her and I'm planning on doing the same for her. Hmmm….. in order to see someone's true self you need to see them at their worst, so perhaps I should anger Naruto and see how he handles the situation. Knowing him it wouldn't take much to anger him so now I must wait for an opportunity. Alright it's my turn to share let's make this quick.

Kiba hastily made his introduction knowing that Naruto was next. This could be the chance to make fun him in front of everyone.

"Ummmm...I'm not really good at this...I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I plan on becoming Hokage one day." As soon as he finished, the whole classroom burst out laughing at him, Naruto should've expected it. It hurt Naruto, but he made sure not to show any weakness.

"Hahaha. Look's like we have a funny guy in our class." Kiba smirked at Naruto trying to get some sort of reaction out of him, and it worked. "Shut up, dog breath," Naruto glared at Kiba almost initiating a fight. Luckily, Iruka managed to stop them both. "Hey, hey, I will not tolerate any fights." Kiba and Naruto apologized to Iruka, but it wasn't going to be the last of it.

Kiba saw the look of rejection on Naruto's face when the whole class laughed at him. He saw right through Naruto's facade and decide to reveal it. It worked, but at what cost. Not only did he embarrassed Hinata's crush, but he also got him in trouble. Usually Kiba doesn't care, but he regretted it instantly. He knew Naruto was upset since the morning and he did it anyway. It made him feel like a jerk, even Akamaru felt bad. Akamaru sensed something was off with Naruto he wondered if his master was to blame. Akamaru had always seen the way the villagers treat Naruto.

"Kiba you should apologize to him tomorrow. You might want to give him something as well like an apology gift. Hinata might even appreciate it as much as he will." Alright, I'll apologize and get him something make a truce with him. I thought he was going to laugh it off, but I just set him off…...Ohhh ummmm do I really have dog breath. Kiba wondered. "woof woof woof" Akamaru ignored Kiba's question and went back to sleep.

School was over before Kiba realized. Naruto was about to leave, but stopped when Iruka called him to stay. Kiba felt guilty as he passed by Naruto and saw his emotionless face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Naruto XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Naruto, what about we get some ramen. What do you think?" Naruto was skeptical of Iruka's sudden offer. The only time Iruka offers Naruto ramen it's for a special occasion like his birthday or after he lectures him, since it isn't his birthday he thought it he was going to receive a long lecture. "Am I in trouble," Naruto asked almost waiting to get scolded, but to his surprise Iruka just laughed.

"Why would you be in trouble Naruto, you haven't done anything wrong. I just want to treat you since it's your first day of school. I sure hope you don't mind, if you're busy we can forget it or changed it for another time." Iruka seemed kinda hurt by Naruto's remark, it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Hehehe, Sorry Iruka, I just thought I was in trouble for almost starting a fight with dog-breath." Naruto smiled sheepishly and agreed to Iruka's offer.

"Sooo Naruto, what do you think about everyone." Iruka tried to initiate some sort of conversation with Naruto but it was useless, Naruto was too busy devouring his ramen. "Hmm they seem like everyone else, I thought they'll like me, but it doesn't matter because I'll show them. I'll become Hokage and make them eat their words." Naruto eyes glowed with determination.

"I know you'll become Hokage someday, but try to see the good side of people. I know how people look at you as...well you know, but that's only because they haven't met the real you. Most of the old fools have no idea how strong you are. Naruto, just make me a promise." Iruka was dead serious. "What's the promise Iruka?."

"Okay, I want you to realize that even though you feel alone, you aren't. I know this is much, but I sure hope you'll come talk to me whenever you need someone to talk to. I would really appreciate spending more time with you like going to catch a movie sometime or having dinner every so often..." Naruto didn't know how to react towards Iruka. He's never been in this type of situation before, he usually get's rejected by everyone, but here's Iruka, trying to connect with Naruto, not as a teacher-student relationship, but more like friends perhaps even parental.

"Uhhh... I don't know what to say Iruka. I appreciate everything you do for me even though you don't have to. You actually put in the effort and care for me even though I'm pretty much a useless wreck..."

"Naruto, don't say that. You aren't useless not by a longshot, you haven't seen the potential you hold, but one day you will. One day you'll make the villagers eat their words and prove them wrong, I know you will. Truth be told, I enjoy your company it makes me happy being able to spend time with you." Iruka was slightly ashamed he shared the last part with Naruto, he just smiled and scratched the back of his head. "But don't think just because I like you that I'll go easy on you. On the contrary, I'll be twice as hard on you because I know you can achieve more." Naruto gulped as he heard Iruka.

"Hehehehe...I'll try my best. I can assure you that but just don't be too hard on me. I'll appreciate that."

"I'll alright seems fair. Now that you're done eating how about we head over to the park." Naruto grinned at Iruka, showing that he liked the idea. Iruka paid for their ramen and headed to the park. On the way to the park Iruka noticed Naruto spotting a stuffed toad plush on a window, he figured he'll buy it for Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how about you get us some ice cream I gotta go to the bathroom really quick." He hoped Naruto would take the bait. "Alright, sounds good. I'll wait for you by the swings." Iruka handed Naruto some money more than he need. "Can you get me a matcha ice cream, you can get whatever you want and keep the change. I won't take too long, I promise." He watched Naruto running to the Ice cream shop almost skipping it made Iruka chuckle. Time to get that plush toad Naruto was eyeing.

"There you are Iruka." Naruto handed the older male his ice cream, they both sat on the swing set. Naruto was jubilant, almost ecstatic about how much fun he's having. Naruto didn't notice got up and started pushing Naruto on the swing until his pushing him, making him go higher and higher. Both Naruto and Iruka were laughing as if they were father and son, enjoying their day.

After what seemed like hours, it was time for Naruto to head back home. Just before Naruto and Iruka were going to part their ways, Iruka gave Naruto the plush toad. "Iruka how did you know I wanted this." Naruto was beyond happy. Iruka was glad he liked the gift. "Uhhh….not sure I just wanted to get you something it was almost calling for me." Naruto ran towards Iruka and hug him to death. "Thank you, Iruka. Thank you so much for the best day ever." Naruto was crying tears of joy. Iruka just held him in his arms. He hope Naruto has finally realized how much Iruka cared for him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I managed to finished another chapter *woot woot* It was my day off and I was wanted to relax, drink some coffee, and write all day er'rray. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Anything that is italicized are inner thoughts and anything that is bold is the Kyuubi talking. I decide on making the Kyuubi a male oppose to female because idk it seemed right. Soo yeah enjoy this chapter.

The next day, Kiba has planned to apologize and even treat Naruto for some ramen after school. Kiba had to suck up his pride and show that he was sorry for making matters worse. Akamaru agreed with Kiba and he also tried being nicer to Naruto. Akamaru still couldn't shake the feeling that there's something wrong with Naruto but he couldn't put a paw on it.

On the other hand, Hinata felt useless for not sticking up for Naruto. She couldn't do anything but watch from afar as her crush got ridiculed for his dream and getting trouble thanks to Kiba. Hinata was painfully shy, she couldn't deal with confrontation much less stand up for Naruto if she really wanted to. All she can do is watch and hope for Naruto notice her.

Surprisingly, Kiba actually managed to wake up on his own today with the help of his mother nor Akamaru. Using the extra time he decided he should go to the training field to do some training and to clear his head. Kiba enjoyed working out whenever he had a chance to do so. Over the time he developed a nice tan and was started to develop muscles, removing any excess baby fat he had.

So it's settled. Hinata loves Naruto. Even though she didn't say it directly by the way she madly bushing it was a great indicator for her feeling towards the blonde. Now, I need to apologize to Naruto, talk to him, get to know him more, and hopefully get an answer from him. I'm sure he can join our tight little group. Hinata will be glad if he did. Akamaru will have to cooperate and so do I. I wonder if he's going to even accept my apology, from the look he had yesterday he might hate my guts…..but I'll admit he was kinda cute when he was mad….. Kiba, this isn't the time to be thinking about that nor the place. Remember, Naruto belongs to Hinata….. Plus, you can't be having those types of thoughts. You are the heir of the Inuzuka clan, you need to find a woman, get married, and have children to continue the clan. Kiba sighed in defeat and headed back home. It was getting late and Kiba needed to take a shower, he was dripping with sweat.

"Hey sleepy head, get up we're about to leave remember we have to pick Hinata up today." Akamaru yawn as he was waking up from his slumber; apparently, Kiba was in great mood which was rare. Usually whoever wakes up first they get to wake the other person however they want. Kiba would dump water on Akamaru while Akamaru would lick his Kiba's face or bite him. "Okay, what have you done with Kiba and where is he?" Akamaru was suspicious, Kiba isn't acting like himself. "Hahaha, good one. There's nothing wrong with me. As soon as I finish showering will head out. Now, if you'll excuse I'll be going. Make sure you grab something to eat it's going to be a long day." It was going to be a long day indeed, hopefully everything has Kiba planned.

Meanwhile, back in Naruto's side of the world he has barely made it out of his bed. Even though, Naruto had a bad day yesterday at school Iruka undoubtedly made it better. Iruka made him feel wanted for the first time in years, Naruto has been practically alone ever since he can remember.

Well, I guess I need to go back to the academy. It would be nice to have a friend…. hmmmm perhaps Sasuke understand me, he seems like he has gone through the same things I've gone through. I'll try to talk to him or something perhaps we can be friends or something. Plus, he's pretty popular thing the ladies he might even help my chances to get Sakura. Hehehehe. Naruto was determined to get Sakura's attention one way or another.

"Hello class, are you ready for today's lesson on substitution jutsu. It's essential you understand how it works from the theory and the types of tactic it can be used. It's handy when you are trying to escape from your opponent incoming attack." Iruka went for hours and hours explaining the history, the purpose, the functionality, and how to perform it.

"Okay, class for today's homework assignment I want you all to go over the notes we took today and prepare for a plausible quiz. That's all, you're excuse." The day went pretty fast, now Iruka can get started on preparing the quizzes and trying to figure out his curriculum for this year.

"Hey Naruto wait up. I need to tell you something…. I just wanted to say that ummmmm…. I guess I'm sorry for yesterday…. I know I acted like a jerk and got you into trouble and stuff…. I'm not really good at this, but I hope you take my apology….. and to make it up to you how about I buy you some ramen." Naruto was surprised Kiba apologized, to be frank Naruto thought Kiba was a complete asshole but this might have changed his views on the taller male.

"...Thanks for the offer, but I'm kinda busy right now. Perhaps another day." Naruto lied, he was still kinda hurt. "Ohhhhh…..okay. Another day then. Come on Akamaru let's go find Hinata."

There goes my plan. Well I guess it's for the best….. I was actually looking forward to take Naruto for some ramen and hanging out with him. Perhaps, I did screw up and made him feel bad, why else would he lie to me? I'll just give him some time to cool off and hope for the best. Why do I care so much for him though? I couldn't stop thinking about him throughout Iruka's lecture, I kept scribbling his name on my notes. I kept thinking about those eyes of his. Stop it Kiba, you know you can't be thinking about another guy like that. Sometimes I wonder why can't I just be like a regular guy, fall in love with a girl and be happy. I just don't feel attracted to girls, I''ve tried really hard, but they just don't do it for me. I sure hope it's just a phase I'm going through.

Months have passed and things started to unfold. They have all passed their exams and were deemed Genin. It was clear that Naruto didn't like Kiba and the feeling was mutual. They have had a rivalry since day one, neither backing out, constantly trying to outdo each other. This was the only way to get Naruto's, Kiba didn't mind it, but longed for something closer.

It was the day they will meet their Squad leaders, they've been assigned into squads of three. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were assigned to team seven, Kakashi Hatake is their squad leader. The silver hair male seemed too young to be a captain, he's almost as old as Iruka. Kakashi is a well respected Shinobi and known across the nation as the Copycat ninja, being able to copy any genjutsu and being able to perform it. Kakashi always concealed his mouth from everyone, 'til this day people still wonder what lies underneath it. He's always reading Icha Icha books, which is nothing but a pornographic novel.

Team 8 lead by Kurenai Yuuhi which included Hinata, Kiba, and Shino in her team. Kurenai specialized in genjutsu. Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color.

Sarutobi Asuma team was team 10 which had Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji; also known as, Ino-Shika-Cho. Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and his trademark beard. He wears the standard Konoha ninja uniform.

The last and final team belonged to , Might Guy. Guy's team had Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Guy is a tall and well-built man, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket. Guy and Kakashi and an interesting relationship. Since they were kids, they have always been at each others neck with competitions. Technically Guy was, he was always rambling on about the power of youth and whatnot.

Enough said, it was time for the annual Chunin exams, the day the Genin were looking forward to, the day where they'll be able to prove themselves and become a Chunin. Konoha as invited other villages to participate in the Chunin exams as a friendly competition, but nevertheless, they were on high alert in case anything happened.

"Don't let your guard down and make sure you guys stick together at all times." Kakashi made sure the drilled that into their brains. He knew Naruto and Sasuke didn't get along and Sakura was pretty much useless when she fawns over Sasuke.

Dam Sasuke, what in the world does Sakura see in him. Why can't she be idolizing me, instead of that teme. Sakura is always taking his side no matter what. No matter how hard I try I can't manage to get her attention, unless she's bashing me for hurting her precious 'Sasuke.' That jerk doesn't even appreciate her.

As soon as Kakashi left, Naruto challenged Sasuke to a duel.

"Oi, teme. Are you ready to get your ass kicked," Naruto was getting pumped up by the minute. "Hmmm...let's get this over with. You don't stand a chance. I'll even go easy on you." Sasuke smirk, knowing he was right.

"Naruto you dobe, don't you dare touch my Sasuke. We all know you don't stand a chance, so just back down before you lose your dignity." Sakura just ignited Naruto's flame, there no turning back.

Naruto ran full speed towards Sasuke ready to make contact. Sasuke didn't even flinched, he gracefully evaded all of Naruto's attacks and managed to deliver a blow into Naruto's stomach rendering him useless as he caught his breath. "You're going to pay for that teme," Naruto huffed and puffed as he regained his stance.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," a ball of smoke started to dissipate revealing at least 15 Naruto's all charged directly at Sasuke. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu," Sasuke unleashed a massive fireball hurling towards the clones, as soon as the fireball made contact with the clone the disappearing. The remaining clones scattered around trying to stall Sasuke as the real Naruto concocted a plan.

Kuso, he's always one step ahead of me. I need to make a clearing. Then it hit me. Meanwhile Sasuke was taking down my remaining clone I could land a surprise attack from the rear. Time to set my plan into action, but first I need to create another distraction.

Naruto's clones unleashed a typhoon of shurikens up on Sasuke. Amidst the distraction Sasuke failed to sense the real Naruto until it was late. Naruto sent Sasuke back for a couple of feet, Naruto dashed to land another strike upon Sasuke, but unfortunately, Naruto lost his balance and landed on top of Sasuke, causing the two males to share an accidental kiss.

H-How did this happen? Wait, I'm still kissing Sasuke. He stole my first kiss, how dare he. It was meant for Sakura….. b-but it feels so nice….his lips were really soft and tender. Naruto, pull yourself together man, get off from Sasuke.

Everything happened too fast, both males were petrified with shock and slightly blushing from embarrassment. Sakura was horrified, she couldn't believe her eye, her Sasuke has just kissed Naruto, Naruto of all people. Naruto has stolen his first kiss, which belonged to her. How dare he. He will die.

"NARUTO," a furious Sakura was storming towards Naruto ready to unleash a cataclysmic blow on Naruto. The Inner Sakura was freed and hungry for fresh blood, Naruto's blood. As Sakura was approaching Naruto, Sasuke got in front of Naruto, protecting him from her wrath.

"Sakura stop." Sasuke glared at her, causing her to stop right on her tracks, she seemed puzzled from his action. Naruto was grateful, Sasuke saved him from Sakura's wrath, but wondered why he saved him. Sasuke turned around and smirk at him as he grabbed Naruto and fled from the scene, leaving Sakura behind.

"...Sorry about what happened back there…...and thank you for saving me from Sakura…" Obviously, Naruto was mumbling trying not to give satisfaction, which Sasuke would use against him. "...No problem…..how about you make it up to me…."

w-what d-does h-he m-mean 'make it up to me.' I have apologized and thanked him, isn't that enough.

"What do you mean Sasuke….." Naruto feared for the worst, hoping Sasuke wouldn't do something which would degrade him. "...I don't know….what about if you buy me lunch or something. Just the two of us. Alone." His words send tidal waves of shivers throughout his body.

Alone…...What will he do to me. He wouldn't kill me would he. I didn't like his proposition, but I couldn't truly brush it off. He did save me after all.

Naruto sighs in defeat and agreed with Sasuke. "Alright, how 'bout this Saturday, we can meet by the local park. What about 6ish" Naruto couldn't believe he agreed with it, much less actually going through it. Somehow, Naruto was actually excited for this 'so called date.'

Wait, this is date. Why would Sasuke want to go on a date with me, we basically hated each other….. He never mentions it was a date. I'm just overthinking it. It's more like hanging out than a date, right.

"Alright, sounds good to me. I'll see you then." Sasuke smirked as he vanished, apparently he waked Naruto home. Naruto didn't even notice he walked him home until he left.

I guess all I can do is wait for Saturday. Only two more days left…..Ohhhh man, Sakura is going to kill me tomorrow….. Ugh, all of this is stressing me out. I gotta head out and train until my mind is cleared.

XxXxXxXxXx Sasuke XxXxXxX

Sasuke Uchiha, the last remaining Uchiha beside his brother Itachi. Sasuke has always admired his older brother, he wanted to be like him. Itachi was a prodigy, he rank up pretty fast at age 7 he graduated the academy, age 8 he mastered the Sharingan, at age 10 he passed the Chunin exam and was recruited by Danzo to join the Anbu.

Sasuke has always striven to get his father's attention, but failed, his father was only interested in Itachi always bragging about him. Itachi tried to cheer Sasuke up whenever he had a chance to do so, but that all changed when Itachi killed off all of the Uchiha's. Sasuke witnessed the massacre first hand, he lost everything he had. Itachi spared him since he couldn't kill his beloved brother instead he let him live and he ran off. Itachi has left the village and joined the Akatsuki. Sasuke vowed to get stronger and kill his brother.

Currently Sasuke as has to deal Sakura and Naruto from day to day trying to pick of the slack. Sakura is always fawning trying to get his attention, but it's not working, he could care less what she's doing. She's too weak, she'll just get in the way. On the other hand, Naruto seemed more adequate, the blonde boy was obviously stronger that he seemed. Naruto also had those soulless eyes, he had, that's one thing they shared

Sasuke was fueled by the desire to kill his brother, he could care less what they other thing. He thought himself superior to his classmates and even his teachers, he wouldn't cooperate. He was a lone wolf. As he began to work on a mission with his team he began to cooperate more with them.

One of the things he hated the most were the fangirls he had, especially Ino and Sakura. They wouldn't stop flirting with him. He got really sick of it since day one now he would only evade them whenever plausible. Sasuke considers himself asexual, the only thing that matters to him is to get his revenge on his brother, but that all changed when he accidently kissed Naruto earlier today.

Those soft lips made his body shiver from sheer bliss, not to mention the blondes gorgeous eyes. It seemed that they were kissing for hours when in reality it was a couple of minutes.

NARUTO... what have you done to me you teme...

The only thing Sasuke was looking forwards this week was for his date with Naruto. He only had to wait for 2 days until it was Saturday, then his teme would be all his. Sasuke was planning what he should do for him. He wondered if Naruto would stay true to his word. "You better stay true with your word Naruto Uzumaki..." With that Sasuke stepped into the dream world.

"Sasuke, there you are. I was thinking you weren't going to come. I'm glad you did, now come on , let's get going."

"Hold on Naruto not so fast. Let's enjoy your day. So where are we going." Naruto giggled and didn't give Sasuke an answer."

"I'm not saying hehehe you'll just have to wait." Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's cute giggle it was pretty contagious.

Moments later they arrived at their local movie theatre. Sasuke picked a horror film. Naruto totally against it, but Sasuke got his way. Naruto hates horror films, last time he saw some he couldn't sleep for days, but if he gets scared he hold Sasuke. That's exactly what Sasuke was thinking when he picked the movie. They made their way into the movie theatre of buying some popcorn and two sodas. As soon as they sat down the movie started.

It didn't take long for Naruto to get scared as soon as he heard the dissonant music he knew the killer was about to jump out and chase the women to her death. Sasuke made his move and put his arm around Naruto pulling him closer. Sasuke saw that Naruto was too scared to continue walking the movie so he decide to head out to grab from grub.

"Man this movie stinks. Hey, you wanna get something to eat, I'm starving over there." Naruto nodded and they left to catch a bite. They were walking around making small talk until they reached Naruto's favorite Ramen, they sat down and ordered.

"Thanks Sasuke, it's been a pretty fun day…..sooo….ummm what now?" Naruto was blushing not knowing what to do.

"This is the part where we kiss and say our goodbyes. We don't have to kiss if you don't want..." Naruto launched himself making contact with Sasuke's lips. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, pushing their bodies together, making them kiss harder more passionately. Sasuke was teasing Naruto's lower lip resulting in low moans from the blonde, he opened up letting Sasuke take charge. Sasuke was exploring and tasting Naruto's sweet mouth. They would break the kiss when breath and would continue making out.

"I...I should get going." Sasuke said, they they broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Just before Sasuke left he leaned and kiss Naruto lightly just a peck on his lips. "See you tomorrow Naruto-kun."


End file.
